User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:56, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Check it Perchan can I say that this is the mom site cause I said it is and we need to talk about it gtg baii!!! Ideas Hey Per-ya, this is me again, hope this doesn't sound selfish but....could you try to give me ideas for Damon D. Draco '? I'm very out of ideas -.-' [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Surgeon of Death]] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:50, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yay Thanks Per-chan I loes you :3 *huggles* YUSHHHH MY LOVE YOU NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPEN I GET PEOPLES THERE ON MY RP AND I AM DOING GOOD YOU SHOULD CHECK IT YOU Yours Truly Comet Flower Starius (talk) 23:26, February 27, 2014 (UTC) sounds great! you can make your two FS mages and I look forward to seeing both I'm sure they'll both be epic and, like you said, having an admin make a Holder-Style user may generate some more interest in that form (it's probably being avoided because it's designed to be the safest for the mage, which then leads people to think that safe=weak) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:45, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'm on chatango. 22:02:51 Fri Killing The Cat Hey Per out of attempted "curiosity" does the wiki still awards featured magic article....yep thats it....wow this is akward... Animainiac (talk) 21:15, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Deletion Requests Page http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zicoihno/New_Policy_on_Deletion_Requests Sorry about the lack of forewarning, guys. But, I basically got a spark and had to make it. This makes things easier and more organized. 22:56:10 Fri Heyo, pal! First off, hope you feel better soon, being sick and all, and since I believe you might not be on chatango soon, I just wanted to let'cha know somethin' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPxbA115EF8 thought you shouldn't miss this rare oppurtunity, it is for one week only after all. Highestbounty123 (talk) 12:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Yeah Yeah all of them XD, but don't rush yourself so much, thank you :D [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 15:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm, I guess I'm missing some personalities traits, and also I can do more with his Flame and Interior Shadow Abilities, but I don't know how, if you could help...thanks! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:51, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Maybe how he could call someone who he doesn't acknow the name, other than that I don't know T~T [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 03:22, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Magic take over request! Per i gotta request to take over http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lighting and turn it into a magic. Noticed North hasn't made Red Lightning for Royce so i thought i'd make it :) Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Section APS Miki makes excellent Waifu material. huehuehue. It's definitely her bewbs personality. It just draws you in. Yeap. Memory..Make. If only the Character Base did more things...I can make something else. LOL. It'll be much obliged Per. It's like you read my mind or something here. Thankee again for the translations Per. Yeah, I'm watching it. It's fairly interesting, especially with the team up. I need more Rider deaths though. LOL. All hail Gen right? Yeah, I watched both teasers. I'm glad Uchhi married someone. LOL. Souji seems to be the Old Man. I think. Haha. Amy and King's kids are adorable, I wonder if all of them already know about their ancestors' past. Joyful Knight as the Mentor. YES. Lol. But poor Nossan. Hope he wasn't single all of his life. (Part of me is hoping that Joyful Knight revealed that she and Nossan got married, assuming her Human Form to prove the point. And Blue Ranger would be like. "GRAND AUNT?") Wishful thinking though. -.- Lol. I'm also watching Gundam Build Fighters. This is what Medabots should be! (Other than 1 v 1 battles, I hope GBF did simulated wars, would seem interesting, with a hint of dungeon and dragons added to the mix. Zeon Cosplaying taken literally. xD I'm not sure if you're understanding me though. LOL). Also. Rinko. <3 I can tell you were pretty lazy. It's okay. Me too. I GOT A VITA. I'm so hyped too. Though, some things I don't understand. New Rangers becoming the Old? Say whatttt. The ending was more of a bummer. I was more into Nossan x Joyful Knight than Amy x King. Let's face. Those two hit it off together and you can tell they were into each other a lot. Lmao, I'm hoping she comes back to him and they hook up or something. It's easy! Joyful Knight Human Form. Problem Solved! Huehuehue. I liked Kyoryuger a lot, more than Go-Busters. I was so surprised when I found out that Go Busters got more ratings than Kyoryuger. Like. WTF. Seriously. Lost out to Pokemon or some other Kiddy Show. Dammit. King was too cool. But I liked Uchi's interactions with the Modern World. Remember that Movie Episode? I laughed my ass off when Uchhi was playing a Thug with the Sword, Bandages, and all. LOL. Oh. Toqger? Love Hate. I hate their Zord. Their sexual inneundos are so subtle....not really. I really hope the Rangers are dead. Adds some spice. Not this Losing Your Memories means youre Dead shit. I can already tell Pink has the hots for Red. LOL. The Villains. I likee. Their Minions have the Gangsta Swag with Tommy Guns. And Madame Noir. Really liking the designs. Also. WAGON. The fact Wagon is voiced by Yui Horie already makes me a fan. Much like how Joyful Knight was voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. Gundam Build Fighters is what Medabots and Pokemon should be. It's really good. I like this way more than AGE. AGE is okay. I just don't like their f-in Character Designs. If their Character Designs were more Adultish, I would've liked it more. Rinko is #1 in my heart. Aila is #2. Maybe its cause of the Boobs. LOLOLOL. It would be cool if People roleplayed as Zeon and the Federation, and such. LOL. Everyone is having their own UC War, Bloody Valentine, G-Gundam Tournament. Hahaha. xD Nah, not right now. I'll shoot you a message in the future. Promise. It's k. I be studying for Mid Terms and been playing mah Vita. You should totally get one. A shit load of interesting games are coming out. LOL. Go Busters is okay. I'm just salty about it having better ratings that Kyoryuger. Seriously Per. If those two got married, it'll be one of the best things ever and high-fives all around. Too bad we have to wait for it to come out. Aru's Questions! Hello Per, I was wondering something and I asked Phantom, he wasn't sure and told me to ask you. Anyways, I was wondering if it is possible to destroy a Dragon Lacrima while it is inside a person and also if it is possible to make an Edolas Item that esentially grants a person to use Magic via a unique garment. Also would it be alright if I remade the Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear and Gungnir spell from Negima? Didn't know if that last one was okay. The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:04, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Per, could I make a Magic beast? :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) No problem, take your time and thanks [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:54, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Per. Thankies :P By the way, how are you doing? The Dawn Angel (talk) 12:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing alright. I've nearly finished (at least for now) with one of my characters in my storyline. Also I've been thinking on some ideas for characters and spells. The Dawn Angel (talk) 12:32, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I was wondering whenever you are not busy if you could help me. I've been having trouble converting Gungnir and Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear into Lightning Magic spells, mostly the later. I was hoping that you could help me when you can. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:08, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Haha, it's okay. Bills are evil. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 13:42, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Well for the Gungnir spell, I've renamed that Great Halberd of the White Tiger and Titan Slayer II: Windstorm Spiral Spear, I'm renaming Gungnir or alternatively Roaring Spear of the All Father because Odin! The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks Per. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be happy to help. Especially seeing as I am on Spring Break right now, I've got tons of free time. The Dawn Angel (talk) 08:04, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hehehe, thanks. It should be easier to rework it now. Also let me know when you make your character for Imperial Embodiment and If you need anything. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:45, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per. Would it be alright if I used Eight Doors for two of my characters? The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:52, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that Sorry, it's not that I don't want to ask for help, it's just that I don't have much time to. The majority of the time I can be on the wiki is during school and as one might guess, I don't have much time to do stuff on here because of schoolwork. However, I will take your thoughts into consideration about putting in the right details in whatever I make although the sattelite thing was just something I said while I was somewhat pissed at the stupid rules Damon put into his tournament. Again, I'm sorry for not asking admins and such any questions and if do have questions, I will ask. btw, now I really do feel like making the sattelite and now I need to think of a way to FT translate it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:29, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to ask for your help with Shiro Kurono. I'm well aware he's extremely OP due to my stupid jealousy towards other people and their characters but I don't know how to tone it down. I still want to keep his martial arts skills though I want to make his main thing his support magic. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:05, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per-ya!!! Also everthing is on his main page now Damon D. Draco . Could u delete Damon D. Draco/Personality and Relationships , Damon D. Draco/Abilities and Powers , Damon D. Draco/History, Samantha Diaz/Personality and Relationships, Samantha Diaz/Abilities and Powers and Samantha Diaz/History pls? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:42, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be a great help thanks. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help witht the magic. I feel like I can do much more with this magic than the original idea. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi Per, Dj here. I just wanted to see if you have any suggestions for my char's personality, this one Kaito Mizushima. So leave answer on my talk, se ya. 12:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per, thats great help. 12:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Per! Check my char's personality, I wanna see if I started it well. Kaito_Mizushima#Personality 13:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Would it be possible to take possession of Miranda, cuz I haven't seen the owner around here lately and I don't think he would answer my messages. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 18:12, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, I just wanted to see if I started it good. :D 13:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Magic Idea Hey, I've got an idea for a magic. Celestial Human magic, essentially by using the Keys you can use their powers. Not sure how strong this would be. Seeing as Lucy and Yukino have the Zodiac Keys, I suppose there could be a fanon types of Keys, Constellation Keys? Perhaps you'd have to have a contract with a spirit or be able to use Celestial Spirit magic and have a close bond to the Spirit. To limit them I propose particular Spirits have a value, so depending on how strong their powers are they'd be higher and each mage, depending on their own ability to contain their own power have a max number. (I just read that during the Celestial Spirit Party Spirits reflecting the constellations were shown.) Victory9000 (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC)Victory9000 I think I will go with Celestial Spirit Embodiment for the name. With the fanon keys I'm thinking ones based on gods but not actually divine deities, just sleightly stronger than regular spirits, or most of them by default. I suppose some will be essentially regular magic like Scorpio's Sand magic but is just based on the style of the spirit. So say a Thor based one could give you Lightning magic or maybe a hammer or both, in one. I think Platinum keys would go for these 'god' spirits. How would you categorise this magic? Since you're getting their powers, like say if you owned Taurus what would it be? Holder if you get his labrys or if you get Aries and her Wool magic it would be caster. So I suppose this'll make the magic both Holder and Caster potentially. Victory9000 (talk) 16:40, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I guess perhaps rather than needing the key the key become a clothing feature, like a gloves or band, stuff like that sort of small, maybe kinda marked by the key's crest. Off subject, who would I need to speak to for the creating of a Celestial Gate key:Celestial Spirit. Victory9000 (talk) 19:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) It Depends It would need to be on a case by case basis since we can't just let anyone take control of any character. There are quality pages here that belong to users that are largely absent and we can't let those pages be sullied by someone who just wants the page on a whim (it doesn't have to be a subpar user to ruin a character either, the person could be good and still mess it up). This is under the chance that we do allow people to take "abandoned" characters. Though, I agree, characters are an entirely different game from magic and so on. I think for the sake of avoiding problems and causing bad blood in general, we shouldn't allow characters to be taken without actual permission from the creator of the page. However, magic and so on can be fair game --"can" being the keyword. That's my opinion on it. 03:17:25 Tue Regardless if they answer or not, the decision would still stand. No one should be desperate to take over an abandoned character, that would be questionable to me. Also, something came to mind. Maybe the amount of content would also be a factor IF we were to allow some circumstances of said adoption of abandoned character articles on the wiki? (I guess byte count could come into play, but I prefer to go by what we see up front.)For example, a nearly blank page (so like an intro and some minimal info under the ability and personality sections) could be given to another user, but a page that's had some work put into it would be totally hands off without the actual creator's permission. This is all to avoid drama, to put it plainly. People can get attached to some of their characters without realizing it and that realization doesn't come till someone sullies their page in some way. As for a blog, I wouldn't say things are settled just yet. Side note: as in a guide to magic creation? 17:39:28 Tue Hoi Perchan :D Hi, maybe you do remember me. Its me Franek/Frank :) Or by my old nick Franek12354, however you want to call it. I have recently created a new account to check whats going on around the old school. Would you mind doing me a favor? You see I left some left trash and unused pages on the previous account. Would you just delete them completely, including my previous accout ? :) I sending the links for following pages: Link 1 Link 2 Link 3 Link 4 Link 5 Link 6. That would be greatly appriciated for me to possible start again from scratch :) Thank you so much for the assitance, I will be very thankfull indeed :) Take Care FranekRetro (talk) 06:28, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello again, I going great! Thank for asking, and thank you for the assitance. I busy you see, but I do have some spare time nowadays so I through why not to visit old fellas down here :) Its friday so I going to join this evening I suppose. See ya FranekRetro (talk) 06:35, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi perchan could you please review this page to see if im not breakig any rules? Thanks http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Beast_King_Card_Magic (YoungEezy27 (talk) 21:09, March 12, 2014 (UTC)) For the Beast King Card magic i wont really expand it on the page because it's about the magic. However, i am planning on making a page for the Beast Kings anyway so all of the details will go there. (YoungEezy27 (talk) 19:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC)) Drakengard I'm not sure if I classify as a big fan, but I do like the series, yeah! The weird atmosphere just... Attracts me. It was the spin-off NIER which got me hooked on the franchise. That's a game I thoroughly love, despite the somewhat subpar graphics! The story... Really appeals to me. I haven't really looked into Drakengard 2, as it is not exactly connected to the alternate universe I prefer, which is NIER, but... It doesn't seem nearly as dark as the first one... I mean, the dark atmosphere and the hopelessness associated with the pacts and the Watchers... It's so delightful~ And no! I haven't played 3 yet. I've just watched LP's at this point, but I have ordered the game! So I'm looking forwards to getting it, though I don't know when it will arrive. I take it you like the franchise, though? [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 12:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to ask, did you already upload this one [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 17:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if I could make a Music Dragon Slayer, that can consume Music Magic, or sound waves. Or if I could make a Spacial Dragon Slayer that can consume Heavenly Body Magic or stars, something like that. And also, if you disapprove, does that mean I can't make a character that utilizes the magic, or does it just mean I can't make an article about it? Thanks for your time! ^_^ ShizumiOfTime (talk) 22:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Shizumi Wondering Just wondering Per-ya, but could a Wind Dragon Slayer increases the pressure of his wind and cut objects or even fly??! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:51, March 15, 2014 (UTC) So, how much magic it would require? If you can come on chat room :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 02:27, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks anyway. So can I make one Wind DS? I don't feel really awful doing slayers, But this is particularly special :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 04:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't be late tomorrow! --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:08, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Just to mention but it seems its the first Wind DS here :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 15:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Orange Arms!! Lol oh hi dere! I'm just watching Kamen Rider Gaim....rather Armored Rider lol. Can't seem to find the other series anymore though, unless my com is just freaking out on me haha. As for help.....Hm....right now I'm pretty set on things. Though, if you want to tell me what you think Emil Kresnik and Tyrfing so far, that would be terrific. ;D Master Dartz (Talk) 14:58, March 16, 2014 (UTC) LOL love the title of your section. But seriously Baron? Why? I can't take him seriously....his face is so serious even when he's dancing, its like he stuck in one facial position lol. Not to mention...Banana? Mango? I swear...they gave him the girliest fruit, but tried to make it "manly" ;P I gotta say though, Micchy is MY favorite, simply cause he's essentially what most normal people would do in the given situation (switching sides when faced with the truth) AND he has Kiwi POWUH!.....Though Bravo is probably second cause...he's well...a badass in a fight. Oh! I found that same site maybe 10 minutes after I sent that previous message. I do agree though WIzard was terrible. I liked it up to I realized the only "riders" were the initial wizard and beast/chimera (who was basically useless) and the random wizards near the end....LAME. As for my main character its gonna be Emil, Karna, and an unspecified female. Hopefully I can get Sparta on board and we can have a fiesta going. Also thanks for the Kanji hook-up lol :D Master Dartz (Talk) 21:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Others Anything, I'll do :P. Lol sorry [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 15:51, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Per! I'm Sziszimora, but my second account is RIOO. That's why I am here. I mean "on your talkpage". Recently "Santa Claus gave me an inappriopriate present". A technical problem. Well, I couldn't change my avatar and other things. Then I decided to create another account, Sziszimora-to check out if there's the same problem. Yes, there is. So I'd like just to get rid of this account. I mean "Sziszimora". Sorry for creating the problem. Regards Hey Per, could you delete this? Xerxes. I'll recreate it later. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 04:03, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Explanation would be appreciated--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:03, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Account deletion Hi! It's me again. Well, in that case there's no need to "drill" in it longer. So my account is a "phantom" account from now. Regards Sziszimora (talk) 19:36, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Magic Hey Perchan, I wanted to ask what the regulations are on creating a new category of magic? Genki13 (talk) 06:05, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Like lost magic, caster magic, etc. I wanted to create one but with a whole different story to it. Genki13 (talk) 06:11, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of calling it "Acient Age Magic"(name is subject to change). The idea behind it is that; this magic existed long before the era of Zeref and most known lost magics, it existed in an era I wanted to call "Ground Zero" or "The Age of God" where beings known as gods (not real supernatural deities) ruled the world and all its inhabitants (including the dragons). Basically the magic was created when the residents of ground zero decided to go to war against god, where they won, but the magic ended up getting lost in history and was no longer practised. Genki13 (talk) 06:26, March 18, 2014 (UTC) So I guess the idea can't work then? Genki13 (talk) 15:55, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I just finished a magic concept and I'd like for you to check it for approval. When you're free, of course :P Requip: Magia Vampiria (換装:呪文主君 Kansō: Jumon Shukun "Lit"; Spell Master) is a unique variation of Requip where the user can requip spells. By coming in (physical) contact with an enemy's particular spell, the user can store it within their pocket dimension, before summoning it against them. It is to be noted that the user's dimension, much like all other pocket dimension related to Requip, is composed of a highly dense concentration of Ethernano, because it is small and artificial, is meant to exclusively accomodate that single user. Unlike Earth Land, where the Ethernano is capable of spreading out more naturally and in a vaster area. Once the spell enters the pocket dimension, it will begin to break down to its composite Ethernano, being crushed by the Requip user's own denser equivalent; fast. Such phenomenon, is called is called Zero-Point Treatment (零点処理 Reiten Shori). This, in turn, requires immediate action in dispercing it back into the real world, before it can completely disintegrate. It's power and effect will be severely diminished due to the speed of break down. However, there is a solution, which is, the user utilizing both of their hands, using one to store the spell and the other hand to summon it against its caster. Instantenous reactions like those, take considerable ability as even a slight delay can make the entire process ineffective, so not many people are capable of using the style. Another weakness is that, if said caster is employing , and not such as firing multiple projectiles or even using their own brand of Requip, comabt becomes considerably more difficult; it would require for the user to touch each and every weapon employed against them. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello? Thanks Per :P (the hello isn't from me lol ) [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 11:08, March 20, 2014 (UTC) First off, I want to mention that I'm sorry to ask you for permissions all this time, it's just that all the ideas I come up seem to be too dubious for me to decide by myself if I should use them or not lol Now, I know you mentioned about waiting to see what happens in the manga about curses, but I'd still like to pitch my idea up for approval and see what happens. Although the curse isn't really like the curse that the demons utilize and is more like the kind of curse that's... well, a curse lol It's actually and eye "curse". My character has gouged out the eyes of a demon and implanted them in his eye sockets in order to gain its power. Utilizing it will have quite a lot of detrimental effects in exchange for its power. The more he uses it, the more pain he will experience, since a human is not made to use a demon's power. Also, because it is not magic and is demonic in nature, the more it is used (aside from the eyesight problem), is will begin to take root inside the human's body. This will cause the effect of changing his body. A demonic body. Cue in gender change (hell yeah!!). He'll change into a woman for a day after use. Since the body is demonic, he will not be capable of using magic. He will be capable of using the eyes however, but that will further increase the time he'll be a woman. While in the demonic body, (s)he won't feel pain while using the eyes, since it's technically a demon's body. He'll also be influenced by all the effects of being a woman, like having an attraction to the opposite sex due to different hormones, periods etc. Furthemore, his hair will bcome longer and change it's color to black as a dide effect from it demonic nature. Now, onto the power of the eyes. I actually wrote to you before if I can create an eye magic, but since that was a while ago, I'm gonna re-write its powers again; in case you've forgotten. When my character looks at a target, he can establish a form of Sensory Link. It's different than Meredy's however. Unlike her, the sharing of sense does not go both ways. This allows him/her to receive any information the target receives without them noticing it (if it's done discreetly, since if the user is doing it in the middle of a battle, then they'll know). They can also predict the target's movements to a degree. For example, throught the target's sense of sight, they can see how he is attacking and react accordingly. It can be dangerous to use during battle (especially an intense one) as the user will then experience things from two sources. Both his own and the enemy's. Additionally, there's also this ability I want to include, but I don't know if it'll be okay to have it. Advanced users can also take over the senses of the targets, by blocking their own. So for example, if the enemy uses an illusionary magic that targets one (or all) of the sense, the user can block his own and steal those of the enemy. However, if he does that, then he will experience what the enemy experiences. He will see through enemy's eyes, smell through their nose, hear through their ears etc. To be honest, I came up with all of that because couldn't find proper pics to use for his eyes, so I decided to go with madara's rinnegan. I found a super awesome pic though, so it balances out the madaraness. Tha, and female Gilgamesh is hot XD [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:16, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, no problem Per. Take your time and get better first. I'm not in a hurry or anything. In the meantime, I might write one more request, but again, it also requires your approval as per the rules. Sorry about that :( [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 12:21, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you alright?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I wish you'd messaged me first, if you were going to message anyone. I'm a bit put out you didn't tell me anything barring "I won't be on if my eyes still hurt". You think I'd be the first person you'd let know if you're in the hospital.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 17:06, March 22, 2014 (UTC) No, it's fine. I haven't been as active either due to school and work (well, when I had a job). But, you're around when you need to be -- we all are. It's all good. 22:19:55 Sat Okay, after some time, I managed to (mostly) work out the kinks of the magic I'd like to make. Well, it's actually a category of magic- Ancestral Magic (伝来魔法 Denrai Mahō). It's special in the fact that it can be passed on from parents to child(ren). It started during the Warring States Period, where new talented warriors began rising in the midst of the constant wars fought by new up-and-coming fiefdoms. Eventually as said fiefdoms rose to kingdoms, expanding their influence, power and territory. The kings and queens that ruled, decided that they wanted their most powerful soldiers and generals to be able to pass down their magic and talents to their children in case something happened. So they wouldn't lose valuable combat potential. They wanted super soldiers so they decided to find ways for it to become possible. Through experimentation, a ritual (well, a multitude of rituals) was devised that could do that. It could only be possible during the the pregnancy, like after the first trimester, when the fetus begins to grow into a child and the magic container has formed. It would be noted that all humans have magic containers, it's just that only 10%, the mages' are large enough to be able to be used. Back to ritual; it usually requires both of the parents in order to work. The father, would start by activating his magic, forcing his Ethernano to move and convert, like any mage does when he wants to use his magic. Maybe through the use of Jutsu Shiki, or a type of Sealing Magic that could be inscribe onto her skin to absorb said magic. Then, he will begin to pour it into the mother's womb, directly into the fetus, empowering it. They'd start small, since the magic container of the yet unborn child wouldn't be able to contain large quantities of Ethernano. By doing so, it would not only insure that their child would be a mage, and not a normal human, since their container would grow, but as it fills, the magic the father is passing down would become imprinted into the child (I might need to work on that in more detail, lol). It would give the child the ability to naturally use its parents' magic as it grows. Although they would still need to practice, so that they could be able to become stronger and would require their parents to teach them more advanced spells. In the case of the father dying, a mother could also use the ritual by herself, but it would become more dangerous for her and the baby, 90% certainty of both their deaths, 99% certainty of the death of the mother, while the child lives, and only 1% for both of their survival. This would make women invaluable during that time, as without them, the clans' magic can't be passed down. A lot of clans would be formed during that period as a result of these rituals, which decades later the Magic Council will classify as as Ancestral Magic. We could put a lot of regulations so it doesn't become overused or overpowered. Like only one per user, since it would be rare. They could only have as many characters as they want, but should be related. And only one magic per child, not two for example. If possible, maybe we could co-own it, or I could ask Ash. That way, it could be properly regulated by an Admin in order to prevent abuse. What do ya think? When your free of course :P Its perfectly undestandable if you don't agree, as might sound a bit far fetched. I won't be offended at all. Just sayin'. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 00:32, March 25, 2014 (UTC) To be honest, I don't really know what else to say. I don't want to push this, you know me, I'm not that kind of a guy, but I'm rather stumped here. On one side, the whole idea rode on the demonic curse thing, as it's biggest weakness was based on the after effects. It gave that little "oomph" that I'm looking for and I've no idea how to integrate ordinary curse magic into it. Him being cursed by someone would be just too cliche. I'm looking for something unique, that makes him stand out. It's for this reason, unlike most other characters, he won't be dumped with tons of magics, or use lost ones, or ancient one, or whatever. But rather, he'd have worked solely in bettering the basics of the basics, like sword magic and requip, much like, but different than Erza. And like most powerful characters, he needs a secret weapon, a trump card to truly make him fearsome. On the other hand, it's banned and me using it would be breach of rules, which shouldn't happen and neither do I want it to. What I'm trying to say is, maybe you could help me out? I mean, about how he acquired it? About the Ancestral Magic, yeah sure, owning it would be great. Again, sorry to ask so much from you, it's just I'm a little stuck right now. Writer's block sucks :( [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 18:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I've almost worked out the details for the Ancestral Magic ritual. My query is this. Do you think I should involve a third party? By that I mean, do I have the ritual be utilized through another magic, like Sealing Magic, Rune Magic, Jutsu Shiki etc, or do I work it out without? I have ideas for both, it's just I'm wondering what would be better to have. I'm just wondering what you think, uh, you know, from another writer's point of view :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 22:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Right, thanks Per. Gonna start workin' on that one :P But, uh, what about the, you know, post before the last one? Not to be rude or anything. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 07:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry Per, happens all the time. Especially after an operation. You'll get better. Ha, you should see me. I miss words and letters when I write all the time and my vision's perfectly fine lol XD Yeah, no problem about the "when", I'm not in a hurry. You don't have to go ver complicated or anything, just something basic to help me get started. You know, get my flow back in the game. Wouldn't want to trouble you too much. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 07:59, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Page Hmmm I checked there and came here to ask if you could change Damon D. Draco from First to Third Generation, add Mochang a Shadow Dragon Slayer in second generation, Marshall Jones in third generation using Sand DS magic with the name of his father being Maxtodon, Cyrus Drone to First Generation using Lava DS magic with the name of his father being Maguryu, Riku Tsuchi to First Generation using Sky DS magic with the name of his mother being Skypea, could you do that please?! Thank you [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 01:17, March 24, 2014 (UTC) If you happen to wake up, check facebook.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 09:21, March 28, 2014 (UTC) You are on hospital?! Well hope u get better if you are bad and you are?! Wow I'm kind of proud of my magic now *-* I don't have any problems go ahead, which generation?! [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Curses and Tartaros RIOO (talk) 16:35, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi, it's RIOO again with a quite important information. Lately I created a character, Hikikomori. She's a demon and I created a Curse for her, but I didn't know it's not allowed now. Sorry. Well, I don't want you to delete my character. I've already put a warning about "character hibernation", it means that I'm not gonna expand it until Hiro reveals more information about curses.. Is it OK? Zeon1 told me to ask for permission to be able to use his the page Lightning Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. The Master of Fire (talk) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello There, Hope I'm not Being Rude or Intruding But... As you've seen from the title, I hope I'm not being rude or intruding, but I see you made a devil fruit over on Shipoffools Wikia, and I Asked on your wall for it, after asking around, Zeon1 told me that you were over here. So I am sorry if I am being rude, but may I Have/Use the Sei Sei no Mi you created? Thank you for considering. It means a lot. I an eagerly awaiting your answer. Rukiryo Talk 16:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Well it depends :P I will see em hehe [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 23:15, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Well I didn't know that DamonSalvaditor was Perchan :/ seriously though.. Why did you say "I will see" when you aren't her... Your a BOOOOYYYYY!!!! Or Are you *Gasp* Rukiryo Talk 19:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC)